it's just one of those days
by chalantness
Summary: [Scott/Kira] The first thing she sees once she's out the front door is Scott across the street from her house, standing by his motorcycle with a helmet tucked under his arm and another one in his hand.


**Title:** _it's just one of those days_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~2,400  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Scott/Kira and a little bit of everyone else  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The first thing she sees once she's out the front door is Scott across the street from her house, standing by his motorcycle with a helmet tucked under his arm and another one in his hand.

**A/N:** A pointless, fluffy blurb on Scott and Kira because why not? No spoilers, unless you haven't seen "More Bad Than Good" yet.

**it's just one of those days**

She's on her bed and trying to focus on homework, but she keeps getting distracted and that's really not her fault. Her sense of hearing has been heightened since triggering the kitsune, and after three counts of people trying to attack her over the last week, it's not that hard understand why she flinches at every noise outside her window. She tried plugging in her earphones (which are supposed to be those noise-cancelling ones) and turning up the music, but that didn't end up doing much. She could still hear everything perfectly fine.

And yes, she's doing homework on a Saturday morning. It's habit, mostly, but today she's using it as an excuse to keep her mind off of…

Well, everything. But apparently that's impossible.

She can't stop running her fingers over her arm, as if trying to feel the wound underneath the sleeve of her shirt and the bandaging Mrs. McCall put. She can't stop the memories from replaying in her head, either – masked figures coming out of the shadows, grabbing her, dragging a blade through her skin, shouting orders to have her killed.

Her phone buzzing pulls her from her thoughts and she picks it off of her bed. It's a text from Scott.

_Got plans today?_

_No_, she types, _just getting lost in homework right now._

_Of course you are. _She chuckles, knowing he's just teasing.Then another text comes in: _I'm across the street. Feel like taking a break?_

_I'll be there in 5._

It's been a bit warmer lately, but she doesn't want to wear anything that draws attention to the bandaging on her arm, so she buttons up a thin, long-sleeved blouse over her tank top and slips into a pair of shorts. She laces into her combat boots and tucks her phone into her pocket as she heads down the stairs.

And no, she didn't miss that grin her dad got on his face when she said she's heading out with Scott.

Her dad is totally the overprotective type, but when it comes to Scott, his entire demeanor changes. You'd think he'd be like other dads and not want his daughter spending so much time alone with a boy, but of course that's not the case. He adores Scott. Not that that's a hard thing to do, but even after Scott brought her home the other night with a rip in her jacket – which, thanks to Scott's mom, her dad believes is just because she tripped and had a bad fall – he still doesn't hesitate to let her hang out with him. He doesn't even make her check in every hour like she's normally supposed to. It's great because she has more freedom, but it's also embarrassing because her dad isn't subtle _at all _about what he wants.

She's still waiting for (aka: _dreading_) the day he just flat-out tells Scott to date her. She definitely wouldn't put it passed her father to do so.

The first thing she sees once she's out the front door is Scott across the street from her house, standing by his motorcycle with a helmet tucked under his arm and another one in his hand.

"Morning," he greets, handing her the helmet in his hand. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Does a granola bar count?" she jokes. He raises an eyebrow. "It was all I had in my backpack from yesterday. This is the first I've left my room all morning."

"Well, now thanks to me, you won't starve." She smiles. "It's kind of late for breakfast, but we're on time for brunch."

"Sounds good," she says, and then blinks and shakes her head. "Sorry, I left my wallet in my backpack. Just give me a second to—"

"Kira," Scott interrupts with a laugh, gently grabbing onto her arm before she can even take a step. "Don't worry about it. It'll be my treat."

"You don't… I mean, are you sure?"

He just blinks slowly, giving her a dimpled smile. "Of course I'm sure," he says, and she gnaws on her lower lip a little and glances down at their feet, feeling a blush rush to her cheeks. "Come on," he says, lifting the kickstand of his bike up with his foot before throwing a leg over.

You don't have to tell her twice.

Secretly, she wanted to drive her own motorcycle once upon a time. She's not going to lie and say the fact that the idea would've _terrified_ her dad didn't make her want it more, but it's mostly because she likes the thrill. It's not like she hasn't had her fill of adrenaline by now since she found herself sucked into the supernatural side of Beacon Hills, but even just riding on the back of Scott's motorcycle feels kind of exhilarating and relaxing at the same time. Maybe that sounds stupid, but she doesn't really know any other way to explain it.

And she never told anyone this before Scott. Even then, she only said it because she was rambling and being totally awkward again. The fact that Scott is very easy to talk to doesn't help her shut up, either. It wouldn't have been embarrassing, but then she actually _said_ that she finds him really easy to talk to and made it sound like a big deal and…

Well, she's about as subtle as her dad when she gets like that. At least if Scott finds her weird, he laughs it off and still hangs out with her.

Anyway.

They end up this diner across town, and she'd be cautious about having not been in this area yet, but she's with Scott and knows he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus, with everything that _has_ happened to her – to all of them – she knows a little trip like this is nothing to be nervous about.

He holds the door open for her and an elderly woman in a nearby booth calls him a sweetheart under her breath, but of course they both hear it, and he grins and ducks his head.

"Well, you are," Kira points out, sitting on a stool at the counter.

He laughs a little like he's embarrassed, sits beside her and passes her a menu. "I'm not that great."

"Yeah, you're not. You're basically perfect." She blinks, letting her own words sink in, and then blurts out, "_Wow_,I'm starving," like an idiot as she busies herself with her menu, her cheeks flushing almost instantly.

Scott's looking at her – she can see it in her peripheral – but doesn't say anything, just gets that smile on his face that he always has when she does something embarrassing. "So," he says after a minute. She looks at him. "I know it's only brunch, but I brought you all the way across town for this place because they have the best milkshakes I've ever tasted."

"Oh, I'm sold. I have such a sweet tooth—if I could have French toast sticks for breakfast every day, I would," she admits. "I know. I'm such a kid."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He shrugs a shoulder. "I think we all need to be a kid at the end of the day, you know?"

"Yeah," she agrees, because that means so many things at once and they both know it.

They order once the guy makes his way over to them – she gets a Panini and fries he gets a burger with extra onion rings, and they both get chocolate milkshakes – and then they talk about nothing in particular as they wait. It's mostly just about school stuff, because it's kind of an unspoken agreement that they don't talk about _other things _when they don't need to. Then she asks what his mom's doing today, so they end up talking about their parents, and she's telling him about her dad wanting her to get a job when their food comes.

"I can ask Deaton if we've got spots at the clinic," Scott offers.

"That'd actually be great. I'm open to anything, just to get my dad off my back." Then she takes a sip of her milkshake through the straw and makes this noise from the back of her throat, which would've been embarrassing if it hadn't made Scott smile like he was satisfied with her reaction. "This is _amazing_."

"See?" He drinks some of his own and then pops an onion ring into his mouth. "Now that I know it's not just me, we should bring the others here sometime."

"They haven't been here yet?"

"No. I just came across this place when I went for a drive the other day and you're… well, you're the first person I wanted to ask."

He gives her another dimpled smile and she feels her cheeks flush again.

"I am?"

"Yeah," he admits.

She feels kind of giddy right now, but she doesn't know what to say to that, either, so she just takes another sip of her milkshake. It's quiet for a few more minutes as they eat, but it's a comfortable kind of quiet. It doesn't feel awkward or anything, though she definitely feels butterflies in her stomach. And then Scott asks her what she thinks about this new movie coming out soon and that's all it takes to get them talking again. She's said it more than once (in her head), but it's _very_ easy to talk to him, about anything and everything. He always seems genuinely interested in the topic and doesn't interrupt her or anything, and he doesn't even seem bothered whenever she rambles and stumbles over her sentences.

Anyway, they're there for over an hour (she caught the time when they first walked in; it's not like she was counting the minutes or something), and Scott tucks a few bills underneath his glass as tip after he's paid at the register.

His phone buzzes as they're stepping outside, and he grins at the text and asks her, "Feel like heading home yet?"

"Not at all," she admits.

"Perfect. Everyone wants to meet up."

So they end up in the woods (because where else would they go?), stash his bike in the bushes and then hike a little to get to the clearing where the others are. This is basically the spot they come to whenever they don't have anywhere else to go. Actually, most of the time they'd _rather_ come here than go out to the movies or high school function or crash some party one of them heard of. They don't have to think too much about being careful about what they say and keeping the whole supernatural teenager thing in check and it's nice.

Derek, Isaac, Allison, and Malia are tossing around a baseball – with Allison being the only one actually wearing a baseball mitt – and Lydia and Stiles are arguing about the Roman Republic or something off to the side. Kira's not even sure she wants to know how they got onto that topic. They're both too smart for their own good.

"Heads up," Isaac calls, chucking the ball in their direction, and Scott catches it before it can hit his face.

"Dude," Scott laughs.

He tosses it with a snap of his wrist, sending it zipping through the air, and Derek sort of leaps and catches it before it can disappear into the trees.

And basically this is where their ridiculous game of catch starts. It's _fun_, but ridiculous because everyone is trying to throw it harder and further to see if someone can catch it, and obviously the unspoken goal is to try and make it impossible for the other person to catch it. It's a good thing they're in such a big field otherwise they'd be running into trees.

Allison and Stiles give up with catching pretty early on, but then Allison kind of tackles Isaac to the ground before he can catch Derek's throw, and then she and Stiles make it their goal to distract everyone else to keep them from catching, too. Even Lydia joins in after a while, squealing and making Scott flinch and miss the ball, and then she's laughing as he wraps his arms around her and spins her around. Scott gives Kira a quick wink before tossing Lydia right to Stiles, but of course Stiles is caught off guard and the both end up on the ground, and Scott and Isaac are doubled over in laughter. Then Malia jumps onto Derek's back and tackles him to the ground, and they wrestle for a little bit until Isaac piles onto them, followed by Allison and Stiles, and Kira and Lydia both exchange smirks before charging at Scott at the same time and sending him – all three of them – on top of the others.

Derek, who's at the bottom, huffs and pushes them all off, but he's got a smirk on his face and they know he's not actually mad, so now they're all just laughing and trying to catch a breath. Scott rolls off of his back and onto his elbows beside her, smiling widely.

It's almost 5:00 when they actually leave, because they sat and talked for a while until it started to get windy and everyone started getting hungry, and they drive to Malia's house because it's the closest. Her dad isn't home, but he never minds having them over, anyway. With Malia being homeschooled, they're basically her only friends.

So they order a few pizzas and Isaac grabs the remote and starts flipping through channels, and then Kira's dad calls, so she goes into the kitchen to answer it and tells him that she'll be home after they have dinner here.

"Are you having fun, dear?"

Kira laughs and nods, though she knows he can't see that. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. And didn't I tell you that I had a good feeling about Scott?"

"Dad," she says.

"You're welcome," he replies. She smiles rather than feeling embarrassed or something like she might've before. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye, Dad."

She hangs up and slips her phone back into her pocket, walks into Malia's living room and sees that Stiles and Malia are counting out money for the pizza while the others are watching _Ridiculousness_. Scott pats the spot between him and Derek on the couch and she goes to sit there, thanking him when he hands her a Dr. Pepper and says he covered her share.

"Best homework break ever?" he asks. She giggles a little and nods, and then he leans in closer and whispers, "For the record, I had a good feeling about you, too."

She knows she's smiling like an idiot, but she can't bring herself to stop.


End file.
